Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to door stops, and more particularly, to a visual lockdown notification and alert device that provides visual notification of lockdown in silent mode or by sound activation, an electronic door stop remote broadcast device, a silent broadcast signal-activated electronic door stop, and a sound-activated remote release electronic door stop.
As part of a fire-rated assembly, a door needs to remain shut during a fire to provide integrity in impeding fire and smoke passage. However, people often like to have doors left open or propped open. Thus, when desired, a door is propped open by means of any object that impedes the swing of the door (e.g., door stop, etc.). This presents a problem in terms of fire safety and other emergency situations because leaving the door open during an emergency event allows access to other rooms/areas. In particular, propping a door open allows fire and smoke to access other rooms/areas during a fire and allows intruders access to other rooms/areas during an intruder emergency.
While a person may be able to distinguish the sound of a fire alarm or other alarm and take appropriate action (closing the propped open door to prevent further access), there is no guarantee such a person will be anywhere near such a propped open door in time to close it. Furthermore, expecting a person to close any/all propped open doors limits and/or delays other important and significant actions that should reasonably be performed.
Also, there are some people who cannot hear as well as others and may not realize an alarm is sounding. In other cases, visual notifications and alerts can provide a notification to people that a lockdown scenario is underway without alerting a perpetrator of the lockdown.
Therefore, what is needed is a remote detection device that gets mounted on a propped open door or elsewhere in the vicinity of a door, such that a receiver of the remote detection device can detect an alarm and release the door automatically to achieve closure for fire integrity and intruder prevention, which includes separate channel detection for “silent-release” operation on a broadcast basis as may be triggered by an electronic door stop remote broadcast device, and a visual lockdown notification and alert device.